


Brat

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bratting, F/F, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a Brat, and Hermione Granger is a tease.Hermione/Ginny Established Smut, PWP
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, what can you tag with these? It's just two girls fooling around, but still, enjoy!

Hermione knew that Ginny Weasley was many things.

She was; the best Chaser Gryffindor had seen in years, popular in school, funny, difficult when convincing to do homework, strong willed, and quite possibly the love of her life.

One thing she didn't expect, however, was for Ginny Weasley to be a brat.

"Let's have some fun, 'Mionie. We're all alone! This is rare for the dormitories…"

The slow lit of her voice becoming a beg wasn't lost on Hermione, but she needed to finish the chapter of the book, or she'd fall behind on her meticulous summer plan. Not the end of the world, she knew, but Hermione liked to keep on track with these things.

"We  _ are _ having fun, Gin. You're learning about what goes into a Living Death, and I'm finding out when the first Magical Creature was recorded, and what it was."

They were sat on her bed- well, Hermione was laying on it, face down still in her uniform, flicking the pages of this large tome. Ginny was on the floor, leaning back on the bed, in her pyjama shorts and quidditch jumper, staring at the ceiling with a large moan of boredom.

"I could tell you that! First Creature was a bloody big Acromantula which stood out in the Forest of Dean, and the main ingredient of the living death is Snape's heart, easy!"

Hermione snorted and Ginny sat up, noticing her change in behavior.

"You laughed! I think that deserves a kiss… right?"

Hermione looked up from her book with a sly grin.

"Will that tide you by? Until I finish this chapter?"

Ginny nodded, eyes alight with excitement. Hermione rolled hers and shoved the book forwards, rolling onto her side and patting the space next to her. She needn't have bothered- the red head had already found herself up on her knees and leaning across the matress, hands finding themselves easily in the dark hair of her girlfriend and kissing her soundly.

Hermione was grinning at first, but quickly lost her smugness when Ginny nipped her lower lip just as the hand in her hair tugged slightly rougher, making her moan unexpectedly.

Ginny ran her other hand down Hermione's side, finding the hem of her skirt and playing with the exposed skin just under it, slowly edging and teasing her way up.

Hermione leaned back, head stretching to the side and Ginny took the invitation to take purchase on her neck, gently nibbling and sucking on her neck, slowly running her hand down the inner thigh of her girlfriend. Hermione's back rose as she shivered, knocking the book slightly with her head-

_ Wait, no! _

"Mh… Gin-"

She gasped as the witch in mention 'hmmed' licking at her neck with a gentle touch to sooth the bruise she'd left there, looking proudly at it.

"Stop-"

Ginny's hand left her thigh and she leant back on her knees, looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry- are you okay? Did I- did I go too far?"

Hermione shook her head with a fond smile.

"No, silly. I just didn't want to get too distracted-, I have a chapter to finish, remember?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock, and Hermione smirked with a cheeky wink.

"Glad you understand, love."

"How- how long?"

Her voice was hoarse, and Hermione had to swallow past the throb between her legs, attempting to keep up her charade.

"Oh, probably about… fifteen minutes?"

Ginny practically deflated, and Hermione rolled into her front, pulling the book towards her and placing a hand on her cheek.

_ I wonder how long it'll take her this time… _

She pretended to read, all of her focus on her tetchy girlfriend. Ginny had sat up at some point, looking intensely at the clock on the wall, perking up the second it ticked fifteen minutes.

But Hermione wasn't done, or at least she didn't react. Ginny deflated and frowned, thinking, before a plan came to her.

She stood, walking behind Hermione. The older girl felt the weight behind her of someone kneeling on the bed, the soft but determined hands gently running up and down her calves.

_ Finally. _

The younger witch slowly parted Hermione's legs, shifting forwards and running her hands down the back of them, crawling up her body.

"What're you doing, Gin?" She asked nonchalantly, completely aware of what the red head was doing.

"Keep reading, 'Mione, you'll figure it out."

There was a huskiness to her voice, somewhat of a double edge and it made the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck rise. She nodded and pretended to read, but honestly had read the same sentence about five times.

Not that she'd been counting or anything.

The young witch lost her train of thought as the red head found herself crawling up the back of her body, between Hermione's legs. Hands came on either side of her head, and- Ginny almost made her break character, grinding up her, rubbing her behind and up her back until her lower half had caught up with her body, settling herself sat on Hermione's lower back.

"You okay, Hermione?"

The voice was husker than ever before, and she sighed into the matress, book completely forgotten.

"Yes…"

"Good… just ignore me, 'kay?"

Hermione shivered at the tone and she couldn't fathom a response, as just then Ginny grinded on her. She could feel the heat coming from the girl on top, and she had to bury her face in her duvet to hide her moan.

Ginny had no such problem, and she moaned, loud and determined, so loud Hermione would have worried about the other students hearing-

If only she cared in that moment.

Hermione tried to roll over, but Ginny firmly pinned her down.

"No, you keep reading. It's okay- I've got this myself."

But Hermione wouldn't miss it for the world, feeling as Ginny rolled up her skirt and grinded back and forth on Hermione's thigh, the heat and moistness spreading across her smooth skin as she squeezed her bum.

Just as Ginny was moaning, Hermione flipped, catching her shocked girlfriend with a confident smile.

"At least use me properly, Gin."

Her eyes darkened and the younger witch crawled up her body. Hermione steadied her, holding her thighs in place as they came on either side of her head. Her face was hidden by her thighs, shorts nowhere to be seen. She looked up at the wetness above her, and licked her lips.

Ginny threw her head back with a loud gasp, the hot tongue finding purchase  _ just _ where she needed it to. She grabbed at the bushy hair, using the other hand to unbutton her shirt, massaging her breast as she grinded on her girlfriend's eager face and tongue.

Hermione's hand settled on her bum, pushing her harder against her mouth and squeezing to make the younger witch moan  _ again _ , this time sounding more like a whimper. She flicked her tongue, tightening her grip on Ginny's thighs and scratching her slightly.

"Oh-"

She was loud, Hermione knew that, but the sound that came from her this time was  _ so _ loud she was sure even the Slytherin students would have heard it in the dungeon.

Hermione lapped at her as she shook and quivered on top of her, her own tension feeling unbearable at this point, but she wanted to look after her girl first.

Ginny was still on her face, bar the shaking from the few waves from her reaching her climax. Hermione ran her fingers up and down her sides, kissing her inner thigh with a soft touch. Ginny didn't move, trying to catch her breath, inhaling deeply when the older girl kissed her on her centre again.

"You do that and… and you won't be able to finish that chapter tonight."

Hermione loved her husky voice, it shot sparks down her spine and into her core without fail.

Merlin... she loved this woman.

"Hm… books can wait."

Ginny grinned and leaned back, running her hand down Hermione's stomach until she felt between her legs, smug at how wet she was.

She brought her hand back around, making sure Hermione could see as she sucked on her wet fingers.

"I could think of something else you could use your mouth for, Gin."

Hermione was equally as husky, Ginny shivered.

"Hm..? Well, make me."

Hermione sat up, arms around her waist and she latched onto her exposed breast, sucking on it and licking to the other, scraping her teeth across them with a smug smile at Ginny's moan. The other girl was on her lap, she could feel the heat building once more.

"How about, you decide what you're going to do to me, while I distract you, hm?"

Fully aware of the bruise on her neck, Hermione made sure to leave several smaller but darker ones across Ginny's collarbone and neck, as she mulled it over. She's going to be wearing a high collar for weeks, if Hermione had any say in it.

Hands in her hair tugged her away, and hot lips crashed against hers heavily. She was pushed onto her back, and hands ripped away at her shirt, pulling it open and removing her bra with a heavy breath. She sighed to the roof as the hot mouth found her nipple, sucking and swirling on it to make her shiver.

Ginny pushed her skirt up, running her hand up her thigh as she straddled her other leg.

Hands find Hermione's centre just she grinds up, moaning in sync with her lover. Her thumb swiped across her throbbing clit, light and teasing, making Hermione's chest rise off of the bed with a hot gasp.

"Gin- Please-"

Ginny had enough of the teasing, she dropped her head and took a slow languid lick from the bottom to the top of her wetness, looking up and connecting eyes just as she reached the tip. Hermione shivered, Ginny circled her centre and hummed, smugness overtaking her at the shiver.

"You want me here?"

"Yes-"

"Ask nicely, love."

"Ah- please-!"

Ginny nodded and settled in, easing two fingers into Hermione and herself, moaning onto her clit as she rubbed herself.

Hermione clenched her thighs around her head, twitching as Ginny reached deep inside, almost finding where she desperately needed to be touched-

With a twist and a tug, Ginny found the spongy target. Hermione's chest rose again, heart racing and she grinded her hips.

"Oh-  _ god,  _ Gin!"

The Slytherins were probably getting an earful tonight, as Hermione clenched around Ginny's head and pulled her impossibly closer.

Ginny licked up her juices, feeling herself come closer to completion. Still straddling her girlfriend's calf, Ginny grinded, watching Hermione shake and quiver below her.

Reaching her own peak, she leant forwards and bit down, heavily, on her neck. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around her, exhausted but satisfied.

Ginny collapsed on top of her, leaving her cum to drip down Hermione's bare leg, also exhausted.

"Are you… are you satisfied, now?"

Ginny nodded, kissing the second bruise she'd begun to form on her girlfriend's neck.

"Very."

With a wave of her wand, Hermione shut the curtains around them to give some privacy. Laying there in her girlfriend's arms, book askew somewhere on the floor, both satisfied and happy.

In the common room, a red faced Ron stood determinedly at the bottom of the stairs of the girls dorms, glaring heavily at the people at the bottom too close to be affected by his silencing spell he'd cast the second he heard the first moan.

Seamus looked too red faced, too distracted, and Ron pointed his wand threateningly at him.

"Another word comes out your mouth, and I'll remove it, yeah?"

He nods, as does several other students. Ron is content with the reaction and glares at the other students, determined to teach his sister how to perform this spell before he massacres half the school.

Which reminded him, he needed to have a stern talking-to with his sister's girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk my first smut fic so lemme know how it was, also, is it weird to say "did you enjoy it" ? Am I gonna get arrested for asking? Probably, ah well.


End file.
